Travis and Katie's pregnancy party
by percabeth4ever4212
Summary: Continuation of my first story. Not a truth or dare, but hey its what you got
1. Pregnancy

Travis POV

It had been a month since Katie didnt take her birth control that night of Truth or Dare. It wasn't accidental though. I had proposed to her that night, and later i might have gotten her pregnant. But only time will tell. Katie is in the bathroom now taking the pregnancy test. I'm am outside in the hall pasing.

15 MINUTES LATER*

Katie walks out crying and shows me the test. My jaw drops.

"OH MY GODS! KATIE! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!"

"I KNOW! IM SO HAPPY!"

"Lets celebrate."

"How?"

"I dont know. Invite some friends over maybe? I've never done this before."

"Lets wait a little bit until we can figure out what to do. Ok Travis?"

"Yeah. Lets wait."

ONE WEEK LATER*

Percy POV

"O' GODDESS ACCEPT MY OFFERING" i said "ANNABETH CHASE"

Soon Annabeth appeared in the mist.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

"I just got an iris message from Travis and Katie. They want us to come to their house for dinner. Why? I dont know."

"Wait. They're already living together?"

"It seems so. Anyway they wanted me to help ask everyone who was at the Truth or Dare game from a month ago." I said

Annabeth gasped.

"What?" I asked

"It cant be" Annabeth mumbled to herself. "Percy connect the dots. You caught them having sex a month ago. And now they want us to come to their house for dinner."

"I still dont understand what you are saying"

"You are such a seaweed brain." Annabeth said. "Katie's pregnant."

"It all makes sense now." I said. "I'm gonna see if Nico can shadow travel us to their house."

"Ok see you later Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Anna."

I disconnected the call and made a different iris message to Nico.

"Hey Nico"

"Hey Percy"

"I just found ou-"

"Katie is pregnant. I know."

"How?"

"I can sense souls remember? The fetus already has one."

"Oh. Right. I was wondering if you could shad-"

"Shadow travel everyone that was at truth or dare to Katie and Travis' house?"

"How do you do that?" I asked, a little annoyed

"They already called me."

"Oh. So can yo-"

"Yes Percy. See you in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

10 MINUTES LATER*

Nico POV

"Hey Percy"

"Hey Nico. About time you showed up."

"Quit complaining and grab on."

"Fine"

10 MINUTES LATER*

Annabeth POV

After Nico picked all of us up, we finally arrived at Katie and Travis' house.

"Nico after all of that, I suggest you rest a little." Will said

"Will, i'm fine."

"Nico you are paler than usual." Will argued

"And?"

"If you aren't going to rest, can i at least heal you a bit so you dont pass out during dinner?" Will said

"Fine"

Will helped heal Nico a bit and Nico's color started to return. I knocked on the door and Travis answered.

"Hey guys. You're here early." Travis said

"We shadow traveled." I replied

"Oh. Well then, Nico you can lay down in the guest bedroom if you want." Travis said

"I'm fine." Nico said. "Why do everybody keep tel-"

That was all that Nico could get out before he passed out. Luckily, Will caught him before he hit the ground.

"We should get him to the guest bedroom. When he does that much shadow traveling, he usually is asleep for a hour or two afterwards." Will said

Will carried Nico to the guest bedroom, which was on the second floor. When Will got there he set Nico on the bed.

"You should go down stairs and carry on with the night. I'll stay here and watch over him." Will said

"I dont think thats necessary, Will" I said

"I want to stay with him Annabeth!" Will argued

"Fine. Just dont do anything inappropriate while we're downstairs." I said

"Why would I?" Will says

I leave the room.

Will POV

I have everyone leave the room while Nico sleeps. I lay down beside him and wait for him to wake up. Meanwhile, I fall asleep too.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Nico asks me

"Huh?" I say, groggily. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"What happened?" Nico said

"You passed out when Travis answered the door." I replied.

"Ugh. I hate when you prove me wrong." Nico said

"Hey Neeks, you ready to try something?" I asked

"Will, I'm still a minor." Nico argued

"Technically, you're 96." I said

"Yeah but-"

"You aren't a minor Neeks. Just accept defeat."

"Fine but i just don't think i'm ready yet."

"Say no more. I'm ready when you are."

"That just makes you sound weird."

"Come on Neeks, They're probably waiting for us."

We walk downstairs and find everyone sitting in a circle.

"Reminiscing in the memories of Truth or Dare, are we?" I asked.

"Not really. Just a coincidence." Katie answered.

"Well, congratulations you two." Nico said.

"Wait, you know already?" Katie said

"All of actually. We aren't idiots Katie." Annabeth said "We just put two and two together."

"Well that ruins the suprise now doesn't it." Travis said

"A little bit. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Katie said

"How?" Percy asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Travis asked

"Only if you are." Katie said

"Ok everyone follow us." Travis said

Nobody POV

Everyone followed Travis and Katie to the deck and saw a massive, unfilled 4 foot deep jacuzzi that was 15 feet wide by 15 feet long.

"Alright everyone, for this game, you need to be completly naked." said Travis.

"The game works like this:" Katie explained. "We are going to alternate male and female. First the girls will do what they want to the guys. Then vice-versa. Nico and Will are an exeption for this game because they are gay so they can sit out if they so choose. Same goes for Thalia."

"So wait, what is this game exactly?" asked Calypso

"this is a sex game in the jacuzzi, Calypso." Travis answered.

"In addition to what i said previously, you may not pair up with your partner." Katie said

"i'm gonna sit this one out, chief" Nico said

"How about Will and Thalia just be neutral the entire game. That way they dont know who is doing what, so they actually play better." suggested Annabeth

"seems fair." said Travis. "You guys cool with that?"

"fine by me." Will and Thalia said at the same time

"ok lets start." said Katie "Everybody get naked."

Everyone got naked and got in the jacuzzi.

"girls go first. guys have to put on blindfolds. so does Thalia since she and Will are neutral and have to be blindfolded the whole game."

The guys and Thalia put blindfolds on and the game started.

The pairs went like this:

Annabeth/Jason

Piper/Leo

Calypso/Travis

Katie/Percy

Nobody went with Thalia or Will.

Annabeth was riding Jason, trying to stay quiet. Katie was sucking Percy's dick. Piper was jerking Leo off and sucking his balls. And Calypso was titty fucking Travis. Annabeth got off of Jason and started jerking him off when he was about to cum. Jason then blew his load on Annabeth. Annabeth then cleaned herself off and sat on the other side, waiting for the rest of them to finish. Annabeth, feeling bad for Thalia and Will, decided to go over and starstart working on them. Annabeth started off licking Thalia's clit, and jerking off Will. Annabeth then decided to switch and started fingering Thalia, while sucking Will's dick. Calypso, having just made Travis cum all over her tits, came over and took over Thalia, leaving only Will for Annabeth to work with. Annabeth, having experience with Percy, made Will cum fairly soon. After Annabeth was finished, she went back to her corner of the jacuzzi and waited for Calypso and Katie to get finished, as Piper, had also finished. After a few minutes, Calypso and Piper had finished.

"take off the blindfolds." Katie said. "Now you must guess who had done whatever they did to you. A name could be said twice, or two names could be called out. Jason, who do you think it was?"

"Well the rules say it cant be Piper. Im gonna go with Annabeth." Jason said

"that is correct Jason." Annabeth announced.

"Leo, who do you think did this?" Katie asked

"I think it was you Katie." Leo said

"No. It was actually me." Piper said

"Really? Jason, man you gotta appericiate her more." Leo said

"im a daughter of Aphrodite. I know my way around." said Piper

"Percy, who do you think did this?" Katie asked

"Hmm.. Lets see.. The rules say it can't be Anna. It would be awkward between me and Calypso, so that wouldn't happen. I just finished before you said to take the blindfolds off, so it couldn't have been Piper. Thalia doesn't even like me, or any men, plus she was also blindfolded. I'm going to have to go with you Katie." Percy said.

"Percy, you are correct." Katie said. "Travis, who do you think did this to you?"

"I say Calypso."

"Travis you are correct." Calypso said

"Thalia, do you think did this?" Katie said

"Piper?" Thalia guessed

"No it was actually me." Annabeth said

"I as well" Calypso said

"Both of you?" Thalia said

"Yeah." Annabeth said

"Will, who do you thi-" Katie said

"Piper." Will said

"It was me the whole time." said Annabeth. "i kinda felt sorry for you guys seeing you were left out. But the Calypso came and took over Thalia while i sucked Will."

"Ok now we change sides." Travis said


	2. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

i will not be continuing the story.

i just got bored and it took too long.

maybe ill make new shorter ones later if i get good reviews.

see you later,

percabeth4ever4212


End file.
